We Are!/Tohoshinki (2008) Remix
In 2008, to commemorate the ''One Piece'' anime's tenth anniversary, Toei Animation commissioned a remix of "We Are" from the Korean pop duo Tohoshinki (more commonly known as TVXQ or DBSK in the West). This version, paired with brand-new animation, served as the anime's opening for the final portion of the Thriller Bark Arc and the first half of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Shortly after its initial run, this remix was released on Tohoshinki's sixth Japanese single Share the World/We Are!, alongside fellow One Piece songs "Share the World" and "Asu wa Kuru Kara". Opening Shots of the Grand Line ocean before cutting to the sails of the Thousand Sunny. A few birds fly along side it until one zooms into the camera. When it clears, we see they're flying by Luffy, who has his back turned to us and standing on the front of the ship. The One Piece title crops around him and then turns solid. It then goes back to Luffy as the camera swings around in front of him, showing the other Straw Hats behind him. He lifts his hat up and smiles before the real main title logo comes up. Next, Luffy, wearing a different outfit, is walking on a beach with the Thousand Sunny in the background. One by one, the other Straw Hats fade in as well, walking along with him. Luffy then takes off running with the others following suit, nearly leaving Usopp behind and running to catch up. Cut to the crew running while previous characters, friends and allies of theirs are shown in the background (Surprisingly Foxy and his crew are considered as such as well. Possibly because they had only two allies in the Davy Back Fight Arc.). Next, cutting to shots of the major villains they've faced in order of their appearance (Buggy and Alvida, Kuro and Jango, Don Krieg, Arlong, Wapol, Crocodile, Enel, and Rob Lucci). It then goes back to the Straw Hats running as the camera closes in on each one of them in the order in which they joined. The next shot is from the final moments in Alabasta when the Straw Hats bid Vivi a silent farewell with their friendship marks displayed. Vivi and Karoo tearfully do the same before the scene zooms out, showing the Going Merry as it sails into the sunset. Back to the Thousand Sunny, it sails the sea then blasts off into the air with a Coup De Burst. Next, Oars rises from a stone wall while Luffy is going Gear Second as he readies to face him with the other Straw Hats looking on, along with a individual shot of Brook. More character pan shots include the Marine characters, the World Government, Doflamingo, Kuma, and Mihawk. Then Ace and Blackbeard as they face off, then Dragon, Whitebeard and Gold Roger, and lastly the Red Haired Pirates with Shanks overlooking the ocean. Finally we go back to Luffy then a final zoom out of the Straw Hats as they continue running before the One Piece title ends the opening. Gallery Lyrics ('''White' = Lyrics from broadcast version, Green = Lyrics from full version)'' As an opening, this version of "We Are!" contains more verses than the original, due to Toei Animation allotting increased time to openings from "Crazy Rainbow" (Episode 284) on. The full versions, however, cover identical verses. This version also eschews the original's introductory narration, favoring the same post-credits narration as "Crazy Rainbow" and "Jungle P". |} Trivia *This was the first opening to include Wapol, Crocodile, Enel, and Rob Lucci in any capacity; Site Navigation Category:One Piece Openings